Through The Years
by TheDoctorCT-21-0408
Summary: Plo Koon reflects on watching Ahsoka grow up.


**This came from a request by Yatzstar. **

**I am trying to keep this as canonical as possible. More chapters will come, ideas are more than welcome :)**

**Anyhoo, I don't own Star Wars. **

* * *

_The shadows were slowly advancing onto the small Togruta girl. She shrieked, and pulled the blanket closer to her body, trying to hide her face from the danger. Fangs glistened in the moonlight, dripping a rusty crimson liquid on the floor, creating a puddle. Growls traveled through the air, scratching like durasteel against durasteel. _

_"Please leave!" The girl cried, peeking out from the edge of the blanket, watching golden irises flash and fangs clatter in delight. The shadows did not hesitate, continuing to stalk their prey. They resembled Gundarks in a strange sort of way, Gundarks with an appetite for young children. _

_"Please! I'm not what you want!" Fear covered __every inch of her body, tightening it and sending a message of fleeing to her mind. Paralyzation rooted her to the ground at the same time, creating the impossibility of moving. "Go away!" Hot air washed over her face, reeking of rotten flesh. "No!" _

"No!" Ahsoka jolted upright, gasping for breath. Her eyes began scanning the room, searching for the shadow creatures of the night. The room was bathed in a cloak of darkness, creating possible hiding places for these creatures. She kept a tight hold on her blanket with sweaty hands, in case they came back. Traumatizing nightmares often resulted in sleepless nights, and that was not good for a Youngling.

A yawn erupted from Ahsoka's right, and she spun around, whimpering. A blonde Youngling sat up in the darkness, rubbing at her eyes. "You were shouting." She gave Ahsoka a look of curiosity. "Why were you shouting?"

"I had a nightmare." Ahsoka responded, her voice a timid whisper. She didn't want to scare the girl with any details, especially if she wanted company for the rest of this long, long night.

The Youngling beside her stretched, gave her another look, then fell back on the mat. "Please don't leave me!" Ahsoka grabbed her shoulder, roughly shaking it. It was too late. The Youngling was already asleep. Ahsoka whimpered, head whipping around the small room at the sleeping forms of her friends. All asleep. She sat still, hands clutching her blanket while she watched the unmoving shadows.

One managed to slip under the door, growing bigger and then shrinking. Ahsoka shrieked, and ducked under her blanket, then looked again. It was gone. To her, though, this shadow had a calming presence, one that would belong to a Jedi Master. Ahsoka slipped out from her blanket, sneaking to the door and keying it open. The tall shape of a Jedi Master vanished around the corner. Ahsoka glanced down both sides if the hallway before stepping out and shutting the door.

* * *

It was a late night at the Temple, and Plo Koon was out for a walk. He took these quite frequently, to clear his mind and concentrate. Sometimes, it was better than meditation. The Temple's halls were empty at night, providing the luxury of a peaceful stroll. And this particular night was one to walk on. He had woken up an hour ago, bothered by a sudden disturbance in the Force, a large wave of fear. It had worried him enough to send him out here until the fear had vanished. It had grown stronger when he passed a clan of Younglings, safely tucked in for the night. Plo did worry, but kept going.

"Master Plo!" A small voice squeaked. He stopped, looking around for the source of the voice. Nothing appeared, so he shook it off, and continued. He strode around the corner, and felt a slight pull the his robes. Looking down, he noticed the four year old Ahsoka tugged at the hem. He sighed, turning and crouching down to eye level. "What is it, Youngling?"

"I had a bad dream." Ahsoka whimpered, twisting her hands together. Plo gently grasped her shoulders, pulling her into an embrace. She coughed, and began trembling. He patted her back lightly, hearing small hiccuped sobs.

"Could you tell me?" Plo asked, stroking her little montrals. Ashoka rapidly shook her head. "It always helps to tell others about bad dreams." Once more, Ahsoka shook her head in a furious "no." and went back to crying. He continued to sit there, embracing the Youngling in the middle of the hall.

Ahsoka looked up at him, blue eyes shining with tears. It always hurt him to know she was upset. "Can I return you to your room?" He quietly asked, loosening his arms from around her body. Ahsoka latched onto them, a small whimper of protest escaping her mouth. "We can't stay out here." Plo advised, prying her fingers away.

"I don't want to be alone!"

"I can't stay up with you." Although, he thought, he could stay in her room until dawn, and make sure she slept. Ahsoka continued to give him a pleading look, until he gave up, and took one of her hands, leading her down the hall. Plo Koon gave the Kel Dor equivalent of a smile (Which wasn't visible, thanks to his breathing mask).

He entered the code for the door, revealing the room filled with sleepy Younglings. Some were curled up, others were stretched out to their limbs' maximum capacity. Plo stepped over the sleeping bodies until he reached the mat that was supposedly Ashoka's. "Hmmmmm?" She yawned, her blue eyes opening and focusing on the Jedi Master.

"You should lie down now." He suggested, releasing her hand. Ahsoka obeyed, settling down on top of the mat. Plo noticed her blanket was astray, and Force pulled it into place. Ahsoka snuggled into her blanket, allowing a contented sigh before falling asleep. The Jedi Master quickly glanced around the room, then bent down, hand reaching for his mask.

It couldn't hurt, not just this once. He could survive a few minutes, or make it to the Hall of Healing in time. Plo's hand hovered in place, suspended in decision. The Council would make a big deal out of this. "Attachments are forbidden," they said, "and can lead to the Dark Side."

Fatherly affections were considered Dark Side behavior? Plo thought this over in disgust, dropping his hand to his side. He couldn't protect, or care, or worry? Ahsoka was young, she needed these in his opinion, but he was against the Jedi Council in this, and they automatically won.

"Sleep well, Little Soka." He whispered, stroking her head.

* * *

**Yeah, I hope that was cute. **

**Reviews are nice, but no flames. Thanks!**


End file.
